I know you will always be here for me
by Lacie Walker
Summary: Rivaille was tossed out by his father when he was seven years old. Living the way of the thief, and then sold as a slut. Feeling always dirty, Rivaille turned out to be a clean freak. Then, Eren appers in his live, slowly changes his life and emotions. Rivaille learned that there are always people who wanted him. ErenXRivailleXIrvin triangle conflicts.


_**I know you will always be here for me**_

.

.

.

Chapter one: Between your past, present, him and that person.

Warnings: Grammar error since I am not a native, triangle love (again), pedophile, rape, sexual assaults, yaoi, etc.

Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime owns everything except the plot that popped out in my mind when I was at economy class. xD

Summary: Rivaille was tossed out by his father when he was seven years old. Living the way of the thief, and then sold as a slut. Feeling always dirty, Rivaille turned out to be a clean freak. Then, Eren appers in his live, slowly changes his life and emotions. Rivaille learned that there are always people who wanted him. ErenXRivailleXIrvin triangle conflicts.

Hi~ I'm back with a brand new (yaoi) story xD

Hope you will enjoy~

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rivaille, he was seven years old when his father abandoned him at the streets. That was a few months after his mother's death.

After the event of his mother's death. His father changed, he was no longer a kind and loving father. But turned into a violent and a drunker. Bringing different women everynight home, leaving the little boy to do everything himself.

And when they no longer have no money, Rivaille was simply tossed to the streets of winter days in the poorest layer. He was in wall Maria.

"Father?" The child called. "Father! Father!"

But the adult man didn't even looked back, and kept walking. Leaving his son alone. His unwanted and unneeded son.

Rivaille tried to chased and grabbed his father's coat. Only to be kicked away. "Stay away from you, you filthy child!" The man said and walked away.

Rvaille, sat at the ground, holding his stomach. He had known the taste of being kicked and hitted. But they were never as hurt as this once. Not only physical, but mentally too. Being left alone at such young age by his own father.

But even so, he didn't stop. He stood, and chased his father once again. But again, it was the same, he was kicked over and over. Until he could no longer chase.

"Never show me your face anymore"

Those were the last words, Rivaille heard from his father.

The young boy walked away.

Feeling the coldness numbed his senses. He only had a thin blanket that he found at the garbage to kept himself warm.

People, as expected, weren't trying to help him. Some pitied him, some just doesn't care, some even try to mock and hurt him.

But that kind of cruel world was the world… he live in.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

One month since he was abandoned, he learned how to stole. Food. Clothes. Anything else he need to kept being alive.

That kind of living by stoling way continue until he reached eleven years old. That time he had met a few children at his age that was tossed out as well. That time, Rivaille found a new family. Or so he thought.

"We're going to rob at that big house tonight" the boy beside Rivaille suggested. He was a few years older than Rivaille and acted like a leader for the small robber group that consists of children that were abandoned by their families. "Rivaille! You will open the window" Bob, the leader said.

Rivaille nodded and smiled slightly. "I got it" he replied. Rivaille was still a child that time. No matter how cruel and dirty how he lived and saw.

Rivaille climbed the brick wall with a rope and quickly opened the window with his skill as a thief, and the gang, entered the house from the window, following the boy. They always acted in group to steal in order to keep living. They would take any thing they could exchange with money.

They boys kept moving around, putting anything they could grab into their bag. "Quick! We should move on now!" the ten years old Rivaille called for his gang.

"Wait! I need to take that box!" Said bob while climbing the book shelf as he trying to grab the golden box while the others had left. Only him and Rivaille were there.

But it doesn't goes smoothly. Upon hearing steps, Bob quickly hid himself in a wardrobe. Leaving the young Rivaille.

"So, you are the robber that robbed houses lately? Aren't you just a damn brat?!"a soldier appeared and hold Rivaille's arms.

Soon, a few soldiers followed into the room. "Isn't that just a kid?" one of the soldier asked. Those soldiers were the town guards. Rivaille could saw their emblem.

"I think we should teach this kid something" the soldier suggested while smirking.

Rivaille tried to fight back, to free himself by kicking around. But those soldier were stronger and bigger than him.

Rivaille looked to the wardrobe where Bob was in there. He didn't said anything. But his expression was pleading for help.

"I'm sorry" Bob murmurs and quickly jumped out.

Not to save the young boy. But to save himself. He quickly walked passed them and jump out from the window.

Again.

This happens again..

Rivaille was scared and terrified. What will they do to him? What will happen to him?

Those soldiers laughed. But Rivaille didn't know what they were laughing at. Or maybe, he just couldn't hear anything they said anymore.

Again.

He was abandoned again.

The soldier who was holding him, grabbed Rivaille's clothes and tear them off and licked the boy's neck.

Rivaille was shocked. "Wha.. No.. no!" the young boy said. "please.."

He knew what would happen next.

"You must be punished"

Next, it was his pants.

And until he was naked, those vulgar eyes stared at him. Not as a human, but as an object to fill up their lust.

.

.

.

That night, the evil smiled upon him.

He was humiliated, violated, tossed, hurt, bleed, screamed, and cried.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Rivaille woke up from his nightmare with sweat on his skin. He was breathless.

It was just a dream. Just a dream. You're now different.

He woke up from his bed, tidying it. And then walked out of his bed room. Heading for the bathroom.

"Good morning, Rivaille-hecho"

Rivaille turned back and saw a young man walking towards him. "Eren.."

Eren Jager was a young man, or precisely a titan, who was ten years younger than him.

Rivaille did took likings into the boy. He was good looking and a bit masochistic. Rivaille always had a thing for masochists. It was all because, a part of his twisted personality was a very sadist man. Thanks to his past.

"Rivaille-hecho, are you going to the bath?"

"Yes"

"Then lets' got together!" Eren said and smiled kindly to his superior.

Rivaille liked this boy.

As a subordinate.

Only a thing he hated about Eren. It's that the young man was taller than him.

.

* * *

.

A few hours later…

Eren and Rivaille walked on the corridor of the old Recon corps HQ.

Only five people were in the castle and all of the were in their room except Eren and Rivaille, who were together.

"Rivaille-hecho.."

"What?"

Rivaille took a peek to the person the to him. Blush was visible on his face.

"Hecho, do you have anyone you like?"

"who is that? Mikasa?"

"Eh!? No!"

"Someone here?"

That question made Eren flushed more. And Bingo. Rivaille know he hitted the right spot. "Petra?"

Eren was in silent as both men stop walking. "I like you, Rivaille-hecho"

Spontantly, Eren grabbed the short man into a tight hug. "I like you. I've been admiring you since I was a kid! I like you!"

Rivaille was surprised. That was the first time in his whole life, someone said that to him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Eleven years old, Rivaille was raped, after that event, he was sold to a brothel where young men and women must serve rich lustful old man. He couldn't escape no matter how he tried. He would be humilated again once he got caught.

This time, he had almost lost all his emotions. He could no longer smile or laugh. His everyday were just the same. Same expression, same activity.

Different people had entered him, even himself had lost count.

He thought himself as dirty and unworthy. He would tried to keep anything near him clean. That was because he thought himself as dirty.

Many hips had moved against his. But none of their face lingered in his memories.

He cried every night at his first month in his living hell… but soon, he got used again. And it was his daily life once again.

He was treated like animal by humans.

Until one day, Rivaille met him.

Rivaille was fifteen that time, when a group of soldiers entered the brothel.

Rivaille stood at the side of the entrance, staring at the group of soldiers who quickly goes in. But one of them left out and called the young man.

"Why are you here?"

Rivaille looked up the the tall man. "Aren't you supposed to be inside?"

The blonde soldier smiled. "My name is Irvin. What's yours?"

Rivaille hesitated, and he quickly left that spot without answering the question. Entering the building, and again, ordered to serve a soldier he never saw before. But he knew, that was a soldier from recon corps.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The next month. Rivaille was ordered to be in a soldier's room. Supposedly, he was going to be a sex doll again.

Rivaille opened the door and walked into the room just to be surprised. Even though he didn't show any changes on his expression.

"Good eveing. Do you still remember me?"

"…" Rivaille hesitated to answer, but he did. "Irvin"

The blonde soldier smiled pleasantly. "Good thing that you remember"

"I see.. We should start and end it quickly" Rivaille coldly said and sat beside the blonde soldier at the couch.

"It?"

"You know what I mean"

Irving didn't touch him. He only look and then continue by sipping his coffee. "I am here for a chat"

"You're spending money for a chat? Why" Why me?

That question was left unanswered.

But Irvin would come back anytime. Just for a chat.

And it continues until Rivaille hitted the age of seventeen.

"Rivaille, do you want to leave this place?" Irvin asked.

"Leave? How?"

"Do you want?"

"… there's no way to leave"

"If I tell you, I can take you out, would you leave with me?" Irvin asked seriously.

A few seconds passed in silence. Rivaille didn't know what to say. He wasn't happy.. exactly not. He was confused. Is this a trap? Or a way out?

"I will…" a short answer.

Irvin pulled the young man into embrace. "Then you will come with me"

It was just an embrace. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Rivaille, felt like he was a human that time.

.-.

Being in Eren's arm was the warmest thing he ever felt… What is this feeling?

"Eren?"

"Rivalle-hecho, please, promise me that you will like me too. I will do anything you want me to do! I swear" Eren claimed while still hugging the smaller yet older man. "please. Or else, I don't know how I continue my life anymore. Please do kill me when you want to.. but please, until then, stay by my side"

Rivaille doesn't know what to answer the young man, and kept silent. Not even bothering to hug back, but didn't fight back as well.

He understand, that Eren Jeager needs him to support him.

Unbeknownst to them, someone was standing from away, silently watching them.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N:

XD

hi, I've been long gone. Sorry, but I'm busy with my real life. My school and my work~  
I really want to continue my other fics but it seems I still haven't find time too~  
Sorry T_T Please forgive me~

Please review if you want me to continue xD

Plus, I can spoil some 'things' if you ask me =w=

Just ask me anything… lololol~ Good night everyone~ 2 am here xD

(hoping for reviews when I wake up)


End file.
